A Naughty Christmas
by LotusThorn
Summary: The twins exchange some gifts...and some feelings. Its wonderful. TWINCEST/YAOI if ya don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy this lil holiday ONE SHOT


**I wanted to write a lil one shot for all u Twincest fans who are in the Christmas mood. I hope you all Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own OURAN, whatever they do in my head is mine tho ;)  
**

Gift Giving**  
**

"Hikaru…" Hikaru shifted slightly in his sleep, as his twin gently nudged him. "Hikaru, c'mon. Let's exchange gifts before mom and dad wake up." Kaoru smiled as his brother let out a small yawn before slowly blinking his eyes open. Kaoru lifted himself off the bed gracefully, so as to not jar his brother anymore than needed. He quietly walked over to the closet to retrieve Hikaru's gift.

Hikaru sat up slowly and stretched away the sleep that he had been taken from. "Honestly, Kaoru," Hikaru sighed as he glanced at the clock. "It's 3 a.m., must we do this? You know we have a big day tomorrow, well, today." He frowned slightly when he saw the hurt on his other half's face. "We've always done this, Hikaru…." Kaoru's eyes were sad as he looked down at the gift in his hands. "I know we have a lot of places to go later," _Like to Haruhi's _Kaoru thought with an inward scowl. "But I just wanted to—"He was cut off when he felt arms wrap around him. Hikaru hugged his brother tightly. "You're right Kaoru." Hikaru smiled at his reflection. "We have always done this, no use in stopping now." He let his arms drop from his twin as he walked back to the bed, kneeling beside it to retrieve his brothers present from underneath the king sized frame.

Kaoru let out a pleasant sigh as he walked back to the bed and sat down at the foot, crossing his legs and waiting for Hikaru. Hikaru crawled atop the bed as well, and smiled at his brother. "Ready?" Hikaru asked, and Kaoru nodded in excited agreement. "Merry Christmas, brother!" The boys said in unison as they exchanged the gifts. Hikaru quickly ripped through the wrapping paper. _He's always been that way. _Kaoru smiled before opening his gift less destructively. _Always so quick to get to the gift inside; total disregard of the work put into it._ Hikaru gasped when he finally got to the prize that lay in his lap. Kaoru had gotten him new headphones, designer of course, to go with him music player; since his previous ones had gotten wet the day he had to search for Haruhi in the rain. "Thank you so much, Kaoru!" Hikaru hugged his twin, who was looking down at his gift. "What's wrong?" Kaoru shook his head, looking down at the beautiful frame his brother had gotten him, within was a picture of not only the twins, but Haruhi situated comfortably in the middle. "It's…its very pretty Hikaru…thanks" Kaoru was shocked. How could Hikaru give him such a thing? Did nothing, not even a holiday, belong to them anymore. Must she be involved in their lives to the fullest? "Do you not like it?" Hikaru spoke as his brother got off the bed, laying the picture down where he had sat. "Its great, Hikaru…." Kaoru walked towards the bathroom, swiftly shutting the door and locking it before the other could follow.

Kaoru glanced in the mirror, his eyes glistening, unshed tears seconds away from overflowing. _I just want you, Hikaru, why can't you see that?_ Kaoru slammed his hand onto the counter-top, as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. _Why do you see her everywhere, even when you're with me? _Kaoru screamed on the inside. "No…this ends tonight" His voice was low as he glanced back into the mirror.

When Kaoru exited the bathroom Hikaru was nowhere to be found. "Hikaru?" He walked over to the bed, hearing the closet door open behind him. "I was putting some stuff up, you okay?" Hikaru was walking over to Kaoru only to be stopped in his tracks by the look on his brother's face. He knew Kaoru was upset about something, but he looked bad. His eyes were clouded with tears, his cheeks were red, and the expression on his face let him know that he had done something wrong. "Kaoru, whats wr—"

Hikaru was cut off by the shattering of glass. Kaoru had thrown the frame to the floor. "That, Hikaru, is whats wrong!" Kaoru spat. "Why?" Kaoru took a step toward the other boy. "Why is she always there?" Kaoru shook slightly with anger and hurt. "Why can we never have time to ourselves? Why must you always bring her up, or along with us?" Hikaru was startled by all of this, and completely unsure of what to say. "You never see me anymore, you never see how the things you do hurt me, or is that you don't care anymore, dear brother?" Kaoru was almost nose to nose with Hikaru now. Hikaru's reaction had gone from shocked to angry by this point. "What the hell do you mean? I love you Kaoru, of course I care!" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Right, I'm so sure. I would do anything for you brother, and before she ever showed up, it was the same for you, but now she clearly comes before me." Kaoru shook his head as fresh tears began to form. "I didn't really want anything for Christmas, Hikaru; I honestly wanted a wonderful day with you. I only wanted you, Hikaru, and you couldn't even give me that without adding her into it." Hikaru swallowed his previous anger and wrapped his arms around his twin brother. "I hate seeing you like this, Kaoru, why didn't you just say that?" Kaoru quickly pushed him away. "I've been trying to for years, Hikaru, but you would rather play the games of the host club, than realize my real feelings…" Kaoru turned towards the door. "And honestly, I'm done trying."

Kaoru placed his hand on the door knob, only to be quickly spun around pushed against it. Hikaru's lips crashed against his in a passionate, hungry kiss. Kaoru was shocked and tried to push the elder twin away. Hikaru broke the kiss for a moment. "Kaoru, I'm so very sorry." He gazed into identical eyes. "I've known, and I stupidly let our feelings slide, but I am determined to give you everything you want for Christmas," He slid his knee between the other boys legs, and pinned his wrist above his head with both hands. "No matter how long it takes." With that he crushed Kaoru's lips with his, grinding his knee suggestively against the other boys growing organ. Kaoru attempted to break away to speak, but Hikaru quickly slid his tongue into his brothers cool mouth, exploring and tasting the other twin. Kaoru moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips down onto his brother's leg. Hikaru smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "Bed?" Both twins spoke in unison, breathing heavily. Hikaru smirked and took his brothers hand, leading him to the bed.

Kaoru lay back onto the bed, as Hikaru slid his sleep pants off of himself after first doing the same to his twin. "Believe it or not, brother," Leaning down,Hikaru spoke closely to Kaoru's ear, as he kissed his neck. "I've wanted this for awhile," Kaoru moaned, arching his back as Hikaru's hand groped his hard cock. "I.. suggest we…not wait…any longer then." Kaoru spoke, his chest heaving with each deep breath. Hikaru chuckled in his ear, and quickly began kissing him, moving from his lips down to his collarbone. Hikaru steadily pumped Kaoru's shaft as he made his way to the risen nipples on his chest. He used his free hand to tweak and pinch one, while he took the other between his teeth. Kaoru groaned, entangling his fingers in his brother's fiery locks. "Ah…mm Hikaru…"

Hikaru moved down Kaoru's body, planting kisses, and nipping at his skin. The more his brother moaned, the harder he got. Once he had reached the area of his brother's true pleasure he smirked. He knew they were identical, but had always wondered if they were identical 'everywhere'. Much to his excitement, they were. Hikaru licked up the other boy's shaft, hearing a throaty moan from above, and he soon began suckling the head of his brother's engorged cock. "Mmm, Kaoru…" Hikaru sucked hard one more time. "You taste delicious." He smirked around the head, before swallowing Kaoru whole. Kaoru let out a low whimper. "Ahh…Hikaru..hn" Kaoru cried out.

Hikaru slid his hot mouth off the boys dripping need, only to slowly lick past the boys sac. Kaoru's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "H-Hikaru…n-no, don't…" Kaoru stuttered, not sure if he was ready for this. Hikaru ignored his interruptions and plunged his tongue into the other's tight entrance. Kaoru cried out, and Hikaru slid his tongue in and out of the hot little hole. Hikaru stroked himself softly, keeping himself ready. Kaoru had began to move his hips, slowly riding his brothers tongue, only to stop when he felt a finger inserted into him. "Ah! Hikaru…" Hikaru smirked. "Shh…you'll like this Kaoru, I'll be sweet." Hikaru's voice was low, and laced with desire. "Trust me…" Kaoru's half lidded eyes looked into the lusty ones of his brother. He slowly nodded, and clenched his eyes shut as soon as the finger began to move in and out of his body. His short, low whimpers quickly turned to low moans of pleasure.

Once Hikaru had gotten Kaoru accustomed to one finger, he slowly slipped another in. Kaoru gasped, and arched his back, wanting to invite the fingers in. Hikaru moved his fingers back and forth, and spread them apart, making Kaoru's tight opening ready for him. Once Kaoru felt ready, he withdrew his fingers from his brothers body. Kaoru looked down for a moment, only to see his legs being pushed up onto his brothers arms. "Are you ready, Kaoru?" Hikaru leaned down and kissed him gently. "Hikaru, I want this, I want you…" Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, and Hikaru dipped his hips, slowly pushing his throbbing erection into the still slender hole. Kaoru gasped sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. Hikaru waited until Kaoru opened his eyes again. "I'm fine, brother, do it." Hikaru smiled and kissed him again softly, before he began to move his hips harder and faster, fully penetrating the body beneath him. Kaoru cried out, and moaned in Hikaru's ear as he scraped his nails up the other twins back. Hikaru thrust into his brother repeatedly, moving harder and faster, listening to the sounds of his beautiful twin below him. "Kaoru, you're so fucking tight, I'm going to cum!" Hikaru groaned as he pumped harder into his brother. "Cum for me Hikaru..ahh...mm..I'm cumming!"

With a few more hard thrusts the twins let out two simultaneous groans and Hikaru spilled his seed inside of his reflections body, as Kaoru unloaded onto their stomachs. Both boys breathed heavily, and Hikaru rolled off of Kaoru. Hikaru glanced at the clock "Heh, its almost 6…" Kaoru let out a soft moan and curled up next to his brother, resting his head on Hikaru's chest. "Merry Christmas, Hikaru." Kaoru spoke softly, as sleep tried to claim him. "Merry Christmas, Kaoru," Hikaru kissed the top of Kaoru's head. "I love you."

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Dont be scared to R&R. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday.**

**Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years!  
**

**~*~Lotus Thorn~*~  
**


End file.
